Here Goes
by mandapandape
Summary: Read to find out its about Lily Kane though Chapter 3 up
1. Here Goes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing its all Rob Thomas's **

Lily's thoughts are in italics. Um this is my first fan fiction so comment please.

Lily stared at the stars in the sky. It was the last day of summer break and Lily wasn't looking forward to it. It had been a week since the Kane family had moved to Neptune and Lily had stayed around the house that whole week. _So what if my parents grew up here, why did they have to move back here away from my friends? _Lily soon heard someone calling her name. She stood up and saw her Mother. "Sorry Mum" Lily said Knowing it was now past 11:00 her curfew. "That's alright but you need to get some rest school starts tomorrow" Veronica said. Lily was a spitting image of Veronica they both were small and they both had blonde hair but Lily had Duncan's Eyes. Lily obeyed her mother and went to her room she would be freshman at Neptune High tomorrow and Lily didn't no if she would like it.

Lily woke the next morning from a restless sleep. Lily stood in front of the wardrobe for an hour deciding what to wear. In the end she picked her favourite skater shoes, a white long ¾ sleeved blouse that was cut to a style, a checked jersey without arms over the blouse and some skater jeans. She went downstairs where her parents were waiting for her. _Dam please don't make me change this outfit took long enough to choose. _"Lily finally your bags on the table, grab something to eat and ill drive you to school, hurry because you don't want to be late" Duncan said while Veronica smiled at her daughter.

The car ride to Neptune High consisted of "your going to love it" "Don't get in trouble on the first day" and many more fatherly words. When they pulled up in front of Neptune High everyone was heading towards the front doors. "Have fun" Duncan said smiling at his daughter. Lily got out of the car and starred at the front doors. _Well here goes_ Lily breathed in and headed towards the doors.


	2. Rich KIds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars Rod Thomas does.**

xxxxxxxxx

Lily had survived the corridor drama now all she had to do was find her homeroom a problem in its self. When she got there everybody was already seated. Lily sat in the last seat available. The teacher did the roll Lily didn't pay much attention until she heard the Teacher say Litzy Echolles the girl behind her answered. _Where have I heard that name before? _Lily turned around realising. "Your grandad killed Lily Kane right" Lily asked. "Yeah god I can't get away from that do you want an autograph or something" Litzy replied pissed. "Nope just wanted to introduce myself I'm Lily Kane" lily said pleased with herself and turned around. The teacher kept calling the roll finally Lily heard here name." Here miss" Lily said.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was Lunch time and Lily was looking for her new friend Kallie Gant. Kallie waved at Lily and motioned for her to come over. Lily sat beside Kallie at the table. " Hey guys this is Lily Kane and don't worry she is an 09er .Oh Lily this is my brother Tyler these are mates Hudson Vandegraff and Connor Casablancas and Litzy Echolles will be joining us later" Kallie said. "Hey guys" Lily said "So how do you like Neptune High" Connor asked. " Its fine cant believe my parents grew up here though and you still have the 09er thing" lily said " Yeah well traditions don't die that easily" Tyler stated. "Ah pizza is here guys" Hudson said. "I'll get it" Lily said. Lily gave the guy some money in exchange for the pizza. Everyone started to eat when a voice came. "Oh you started without me did ya actually leave me a piece". Everyone looked up to see it was Litzy. "Yea there is still another" Tyler said. Litzy sat beside Tyler she noticed Lily. "What's she doing here pointing at Lily" Litzy said angrily "She's Kallie's mate and she's nice plus she's a 09er" Hudson said. "Sorry Litzy bout this morning. I've got an idea why don't you all come round to my house this afternoon" Lily said. Everyone thought it was a great idea including Litzy.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lily rang earlier they were going to be picked up by the family Limo. Everybody was waiting for the Limo to arrive. "So what would you usually be doing if we weren't coming over" Tyler asked. "Um I'd probably go surfing I haven't checked the waves out here yet" Lily said. "Sweet you surf I do as well the best beach is Dog beach it has some killer waves" Connor said. "The Limos here" Kallie said. Everybody hoped into the Limo. "So lets play Truth or Dare" Hudson said. Everybody decided it was a good idea. "Okay so Lily Truth or Dare" Tyler asked. "Truth I guess" Lily said. "The easy way out. Okay can you actually surf?" Tyler asked. "Yep have been since I was 5" Lily said "Okay Kallie Truth or Dare" Lily asked. "Dare I'd say" Kallie said. "Okay I want you to flirt with Limo driver" Lily said. "Oh that's Harsh" Tyler said. "Oh well here goes" Kallie said. Kallie started asking the limo driver his name and that sort of thing then she started saying how young and Hot he looked. After an embarrassing comment from the Limo driver the dare was done. They played a few more Truths and Dares before the Limo driver announced they Had arrived they had arrived and everybody stepped out.

"Welcome to Casa da Kane" Lily said.


	3. dear diary

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rob Thomas own them. Except the characters I made up.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice house" Tyler said. "Yeah well my dad wanted the best so he says" Lily said laughing. "Can we go inside already?" Litzy said angrily. Everyone walked inside to see Lily's Mum talking to someone. "DAD" Litzy screamed. "Hey Litz" Logan said hugging his daughter. "Daddy when did you arrive home" Litzy said. "A couple of hours ago" Logan said "Where's Mum" Litzy asked. "I think she's out shopping" Logan said. Everyone was starring at the scene in a different way shock, aw you name it.

"Ah so let me guess you're the famous Lily Kane I've heard so much about" Logan said pointing to Lily. "Depends what you've heard" Lily said "Don't worry I've heard nothing but good things" Logan said laughing "Then you've heard right" Lily said giving him an innocent smile. "Well I haven't heard much about you Mr Echolles" Lily said sweetly. "Well you should have I'm your godfather after all" Logan said shocked. "Mum is this true" Lily said a bit angrily. "Yes He is your father's best friend" Veronica said. "That reminds me where's dad" Lily said. "He'll be home soon he's picking up tea for all your new friends" Veronica said.

"I'll introduce everyone. Mum this is Kallie Gant and her brother Tyler." Lily said pointing to the girl with brunette wavy hair and the boy with short lite brown hair. "Ah yes you must be Casey's kids who is your mum" Veronica said. "Um that would be Cindy Mackenzie" Kallie said. "We used to call your mum Mac tell your Mum I say hi" Veronica said laughing. "This is Connor Casblancas" Lily said pointing to him. "Let me guess your Cassidy's son you look exactly like him" Veronica said. "Yeah I am but I like to think I'm better looking" Connor said. "Last of all this is Hudson Vandegraff" Lily said. "Ah yes Troy's son" Veronica said. Before Hudson could say anything Duncan came in.

"Hello everyone" Duncan said carrying the take away to the dinning room table. Duncan came back out where he noticed Logan. "Logan is that you" Duncan said wondering if he was seeing things. "Sure is bro just come back from finishing the movie 10 minutes" Logan said shaking Duncan's hand. "Long time no see" Duncan said. "Guess so well have you meet my daughter Litzy" Logan asked. "No but I guess she's the one standing beside you" Duncan said. "Well you guess right" Logan said laughing. "Well hows hungry?" Duncan asks. "Me" Lily, Connor, Litzy, Hudson, Tyler and Kallie say in Unison.

xxxxxxxxxx

After everyone was gone Lily asked "How come I never new the famous actor Logan Echolles was Dad's best friend or my godfather?" "Cause we moved from Neptune and haven't seen him for years and we didn't think it was that important to tell you at the time" Veronica said to her daughter. "Ah ha or maybe you just forgot that anyone was my godfather" Lily said not at all believing her mother. "Yes that to" Veronica said embarrassed. "Any way we left Neptune straight after you were born we didn't even get to meet Litzy. You no about the Echolles they no about us but you and Litzy never meet because we decided that we wanted to leave the craziness of Neptune behind us when you were born" Duncan said. "I still don't get it but I'm giving up on this argument" Lily said.

xxxxxxxx

_Dear Diary_

_I can't believe her see just waltzed in and thought she was the Queen. Hello I'm Queen. Plus see kept looking at Tyler he is mine. Okay he isn't exactly mine, but he should be. She makes me so mad. She's taking Kallie away from me to she was friends with me first. What's up with that innocent smile she played on my dad? God I hate her. She so tried to make me forget about that incident this morning by inviting me to her house. Like that worked. There's got to be away for me to show everyone how awful she really is. At the moment hating her is enough. Arghh I really do hate her._

_Litzy_

xxxxxxxxx

Okay so that's my latest chapter hope you like it I no it took awhile sorry about that I hope you like the added diary entry. At the moment nothing major has happened should soon.

Review Please


End file.
